Ice Prince
by Zhie Hikaru
Summary: [LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]/Puzzle No. 2/Zitao mungkin hanya merasa iri pada sahabatnya, karena ia tidak menyadari bahwa setiap orang—pasangan— memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya./Bahkan disaat seperti ini, hanya Kris 'lah yang Zitao pikirkan./"Zhoumi-Ge sudah lihat, tuh."/Ingatkan mereka kalau ini masih di taman sekolah./KrisTao/GS-2shot.
1. Chapter 1

_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #2**_

"_**Ice Prince**__**"**_

_[Part 1/2]_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin and others.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. No bashing characters.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Second Story**_

_**[Twoshoot]**_

_._

_._

_._

_[Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang baik. Aku ingin mencintaimu karena aku_ —_mencintaimu.]_

_._

_._

_._

Zitao tak bergeming. Hanya sibuk memperhatikan dua sejoli dihadapannya —Baekhyun dan Chanyeol— yang sedang asyik suap-suapan _gimbop_. Padahal mereka sedang makan di kantin sekolah yang notabeni ramai oleh siswa-siswi —terutama di jam istirahat seperti ini. Tapi ChanBaek _couple _nampak tak peduli.

Tao menghela napas. _'Seandainya aku bisa seperti mereka...'_

Tao lantas menoleh pada sosok lain yang duduk disampingnya. Seorang _namja_ yang sangat tinggi dengan rambut pirangnya. Nampak khidmat menikmati _sandwich_ isi ikan tuna-nya. Lelaki itu, Kris. Memiliki nama China sebagai Wu Yi Fan. Kekasihnya.

Ya, Kris adalah _kekasih_ Zitao. Tapi entah mengapa Zitao merasa tidak benar-benar berpacaran dengan _namja_ blasteran disampingnya ini. Mungkin seperti... cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan? Tapi bukankah yang menyatakan cinta lebih dulu adalah Kris?

Tao menghela napas —sekali lagi. Gadis berdarah China itu memilih menyeruput jus Jeruknya saja tanpa menghiraukan nasi goreng _kimchi_nya. Rasanya nafsu makannya benar-benar hilang sekarang.

Kris yang selesai dengan makannya lantas mengerutkan dahi melihat makanan Tao yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. "Kau tidak makan, Tao?"

Tao menggeleng. "Sudah kenyang, _Ge_."

Kris menggedikkan bahu. "Ya sudah. Ayo kembali ke kelas."

Tao meringis. Sedikit saja. Sedikit saja ia berharap agar Kris bisa lebih peka. Bukankah mereka berpacaran? Lantas mengapa Kris tidak bisa memperlakukannya lebih lembut lagi? Ah, mungkin Zitao lupa bahwa kekasihnya yang berbadan sangat tinggi itu terkenal dengan sikapnya yang dingin dan irit bicara. Kalau dipikir lagi, bagaimana bisa selama ini mereka berpacaran? Oh ayolah, Zitao akan mengaku jika ada yang mengatakan dirinya iri melihat kebersamaan Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi tidak hanya sekedar iri, karena Zitao juga ingin merasakan bagaimana suasanan pacaran yang _sebenarnya_. Tidak hanya diam-diaman saat bersama, bahkan berpegangan tangan saja ia tidak pernah melakukannya. Hari ini saja Zitao merasa bisa _sedikit_ senang karena untuk pertama kalinya ia bisa makan siang di kantin bersama Kris —terima kasih banyak untuk Chanyeol yang sudah mau repot mengajak Kris. Zitao tidak habis pikir, bagaimana ia bisa melalui enam bulan terakhir ini bersama Kris?

_Luar biasa._

.

.

.

.

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir baru saja berbunyi. Setelah membeli hormat pada sang guru, murid-murid kelas 2-2 pun segera merapikan alat sekolah mereka. Termasuk Tao dan Baekhyun. Baekhyun sudah selesai merapikan tas dan seluruh barangnya. Ia hanya sedang menunggui Tao.

"Hari ini kau murung lagi, Tao. _Wae?_"

Tao menoleh pada Baekhyun yang duduk disampingnya. Menggeleng, lantas memasukkan buku terakhirnya ke dalam tas. Baekhyun memberenggut. "Selalu seperti itu. Kau tidak mau cerita padaku lagi, ya?"

Tao tersenyum. "Kau sudah sering mendengarnya, Baekhyun_-ah_."

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kris lagi?" Tao mengangguk lemah.

Baekhyun lantas menarik Zitao agar duduk. Memegang kedua bahu sahabatnya agar berhadapan dengannya. Baekhyun menatap tajam Zitao. "Katakan, kau yakin benar-benar menyukainya? Maksudku, tidakkah Kris itu—"

Tao menggeleng. "Ya, aku tahu. Tapi sayangnya aku benar-benar mencintainya."

Baekhyun mendengus. Lantas melepas rangkulannya pada Zitao dan beralih menopang dagu. "Kau tahu? Rasanya aku sudah sering mengatakan ini padamu bahwa —jika aku jadi kau, aku tidak akan tahan diperlakukan Kris seperti itu."

Ya, Zitao sudah sering mendengar Baekhyun mengatakan hal itu padanya. Tapi tetap saja, meski Kris itu menyebalkan dengan sikap dinginnya, Tao tetap menyukainya. "Tapi—"

"—tapi kau tetap menyukainya. Ya, aku hafal kata-kata itu." sela Baekhyun. Zitao menunduk. Membuat Baekhyun jadi tidak hati melihatnya. "Maaf." Tapi Zitao hanya menggeleng.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat kasihan pada sahabatnya yang satu ini —Zitao. Berpacaran dengan _Pangeran Es_ macam Kris. Oke, Kris itu memang tampan —Baekhyun tak akan segan mengakui jika Kris lebih tampan dibandingkan Chanyeol kekasihnya—, tinggi, pintar dan poin plus lainnya Kris adalah kapten tim basket sekolah.

_Totally perfect!_

Banyak siswi yang mengejarnya tapi tak pernah Kris hiraukan. Jangankan membalas sapaan, Kris saja tidak pernah suka diajak berbicara oleh murid perempuan di sekolah ini. Tidak tahu kenapa tapi begitulah pribadinya. Kris benar-benar tidak bisa akrab dengan para siswi. Tapi, kejadian enam bulan lalu benar-benar diluar dugaan. Saat dimana Kris menyatakan cinta pada seorang Huang Zitao. Tepat di koridor depan kelas Zitao —di kelas 2-2. Kamis siang di bulan Juli minggu ketiga. Meski tidak terlalu ramai —karena sudah banyak murid yang pulang— tapi gosipnya esok hari sudah menyebar ke seantero sekolah. _Heboh!_

Baekhyun bahkan bertanya-tanya apakah Tao pernah akrab dengan Kris? Tapi Tao saat itu hanya menggeleng. Baekhyun tahu jika Tao diam-diam menyukai senior mereka yang satu itu tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah sekali pun melihat Zitao melakukan _pedekate_ —hanya memperhatikan Kris dari jauh. _So, _bagaimana Kris bisa menyatakan cinta pada Zitao waktu itu masih menjadi sebuah _rahasia_ yang hanya Kris dan Tuhan yang tahu —Zitao saja tidak tahu.

Tao berpacaran dengan Kris? Tentu saja Baekhyun senang. Ternyata perasaan sahabatnya tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan. Tapi kemudian, —tepatnya sekarang— Baekhyun harus gigit jari dan justru merasakan sebaliknya. Seharusnya ia tidak mendukung Tao untuk menajawab _"Ya" _saat Kris _menembak_nya saat itu. Baekhyun hanya tidak tega melihat Zitao yang sekarang. Sering murung dan jadi lebih pendiam. Jika Baekhyun bertanya ada masalah apa, jawaban Zitao pasti karena hubungannya dengan Kris yang tidak menyenangkan.

"Hah~" Baekhyun menghela napas. "Tao-_ya_."

Tao mendongak. "_Ne_?"

"Tidakkah kau berpikir —mungkin, mungkin kau hanya dijadikan Kris sebagai... _pelarian_?"

Tao mengerjapkan mata. "Apa maksudmu, Baekhyun?"

"Maksudku, mungkin selama ini kau hanya dijadikan Kris sebagai pelarian agar ia tidak diganggu oleh siswi-siswi yang sering menempelinya itu.Kau pasti menyadari juga, kan? Sekarang Kris jarang diganggu mereka karena ia sudah berpacaran denganmu."

Baekhyun mengigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tahu bahwa kata-katanya barusan cukup kasar dan pastinya akan menyakitkan hati Zitao. Tapi, ayolah! Baekhyun hanya tidak tahan lagi melihat Tao yang selalu murung karena Kris. Bahkan tak sekali dua kali Baekhyun mendapati Zitao yang hampir menangis karena tak dihiraukan oleh Kris. Kris benar-benar seperti batu!

Baekhyun melirik hati-hati pada Tao yang menunduk. "Ta-Tao... kau, baik-baik saja?"

Tao mendongak. "Jadi menurutmu seperti itu?"

Baekhyun mengangguk.

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali. Matanya nampak memerah. Namun gadis berusia enambelas tahun itu tetap memaksakan senyumnya pada sahabatnya. Tao menarik satu tangan Baekhyun. "Katakan padaku."

"Hm?"

"Apa menurutmu sebaiknya aku dan Kris... putus saja?"

Baekhyun terkejut. "Ta-Tao..."

.

.

.

.

.

Entah karena ia sudah tidak tahan lagi —atau karena sedikit banyak sudah termakan ucapan _menyakitkan_ dari Baekhyun kemarin— Tao tetap memberanikan diri mengajak Kris bicara. Disini. Diatas atap sekolah yang sepi. Hanya mereka berdua. Zitao dan Kris. Tao sudah memantapkan diri untuk menemui Kris dan berniat untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka saja. Jujur, Tao sudah tidak tahan diperlakukan _dingin_ oleh Kris. Tao mungkin menyukai dan mengagumi lelaki tinggi itu —dan di lain sisi Tao juga mengakui bahwa ia sungguh-sungguh mencintai Kris—. Tapi Tao juga manusia yang punya batas kesabaran. Terus-terusan diperlakukan _seperti bukan pacar oleh pacarnya sendiri_, Tao tidak akan bisa bersabar lagi. Katakan saja Tao egois, ia tidak peduli.

Jadi, siang itu Tao benar-benar mengatakan pada Kris bahwa ia tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan hubungan mereka. Tao juga meminta maaf karena memutuskan semuanya secara sepihak tapi ia merasa semuanya tidak akan ada artinya jika pun mereka teruskan. Zitao sadar, ia dan Kris tidaklah cocok untuk bersama. —_lebih baik saat ia hanya memperhatikan Kris dari jauh seperti dulu saja_. Tao memberi kesempatan pada Kris untuk setidaknya mengatakan apa saja —selamat tinggal, misalnya— tapi sayangnya, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, lelaki itu hanya diam. Dalam hati Tao merasa sedih dan kesal juga. Kalau Kris hanya diam seperti ini bagaimana ia bisa tahu apakah lelaki itu setuju untuk mengakhiri hubungan mereka atau tidak?

Karena kesal yang sudah mengubun-ubun, Tao akhirnya memilih pergi meninggalkan Kris yang tetap keras kepala dalam diamnya. Tak peduli apapun jawaban lelaki itu —_Kris saja tak mau bicara bagaimana Tao mau tahu jawabannya?_ —bagi Tao, hubungan mereka sudah berakhir. Detik itu juga.

.

.

**[KrisTao]**

.

.

Mungkin kabar tentang putusnya Zitao dan Kris sudah menyebar sejak beberapa hari yang lalu. Sehingga tidak aneh bagi Zitao dan Baekhyun melihat ada siswi perempuan yang _kembali _mendekati Kris. Tapi—

**BRAK!**

—Tao mengernyit. Sejak kapan Kris membentak murid perempuan yang mendekatinya?

Tao tidak mengerti tapi juga tidak mau peduli mengapa sekarang Kris nampaknya jadi lebih kasar dari biasanya —_sebelumnya Kris hanya mengabaikan tapi tak pernah membentak_. Toh, ia dan Kris sudah tidak ada hubungan apa-apa lagi. Bukan kepentingan Tao lagi untuk peduli pada sikap Kris yang_ baru_ itu.

Baekhyun memerhatikan Zitao yang duduk dihadapannya. Ia tahu kemana sahabatnya itu melihat sekarang —ke arah Kris. Ini sudah yang kedua kalinya Kris membentak murid perempuan di kantin sekolah yang ramai. Baekhyun tidak tahu apakah semua ini ada hubungannya dengan Zitao yang memutuskan Kris atau tidak. Yang jelas Baekhyun merasa lega karena Zitao tidak lagi bersama Kris yang sekarang kelihatan sikapnya yang lain —kasar.

.

.

**[KrisTao]**

.

.

"Tak apa, _kan_ kami tinggal?"

Tao mengangguk. Setelah mengucap salam perpisahan ditambah ucapan _hati-hati di jalan_, Tao pun ditinggal sendirian di depan gerbang sekolah. Sudah biasa jika ia ditinggal oleh Baekhyun yang akan pergi kencan dengan Chanyeol —kekasihnya. Rasanya lucu saja Baekhyun selalu bertanya seperti itu padanya. Tapi jika waktu yang lalu Tao tidak akan benar-benar ditinggal sendiri karena ada Kris yang akan pulang bersamanya —meski mereka tak banyak bicara satu sama lain—, paling tidak Tao tahu masih ada orang lain selain dirinya dan membuat Tao merasa tidak benar-benar sendiri. Tapi sekarang?

Tao menghela napas.

Bohong saja kalau ia bilang tidak merindukan Kris. Meski baru putus seminggu yang lalu, Tao mengakui jika ia belum bisa sepenuhnya melupakan lelaki itu. Tapi Tao tidak menyesali keputusannya untuk mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Kris. Seperti yang Baekhyun katakan padanya, beruntung Tao sudah putus dengan Kris sehingga ia tidak perlu _parno _dengan sikap kasar Kris akhir-akhir ini. Hiiiii~ Tao bahkan sampai merinding jika mengingat kejadian di kantin tadi. Mata Kris benar-benar menakutkan.

"Zitao?"

Tao yang sedari tadi berjalan sambil menunduk lantas mendongakkan kepalanya dan spontan berbalik saat mendengar namanya disebut. "Jongin?"

Jongin berlari kecil menghampiri Tao. "Kau pulang sendiri?" Lalu menoleh kanan kiri. "Baekhyun mana?"

Tao menggeleng. "Baekhyun sedang bersama Chanyeol."

Jongin mengangguk. Jongin adalah teman Tao dari kelas yang berbeda — Jongin di kelas 2-4. Mereka cukup akrab karena sudah saling mengenal sejak kelas satu. Dulu mereka sempat satu kelas. "Kris?"

Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Kau belum tahu, ya? Kami sudah putus." Tutur Tao sambil berjalan. Jongin mengikuti disampingnya dan hanya ber'oh' saja mendengar penuturan Tao. Jujur, ia memang belum tahu kalau Tao dan kapten tim basket itu sudah putus.

"Maaf, aku tidak tahu." Gumam Jongin yang justru membuat Tao terkekeh.

"Aneh sekali kau meminta maaf untuk hal itu."

Tapi Jongin hanya mengangkat bahu. "Itu artinya tidak akan ada yang cemburu kalau aku pulang bersamamu, kan?"

Tao melongo. _Cemburu? Memangnya Kris dulu pernah cemburu?_ "Kau lucu sekali, Jongin-_ah_."

'_Aku bahkan ragu Kris saat itu peduli padaku. Jadi mana mungkin ia bisa cemburu.'_

.

.

**[KrisTao]**

.

.

Tao tidak tahu tapi juga tidak mau ambil pusing karena Jongin sekarang jadi dekat dengannya. Mungkin karena sekarang Tao sudah tidak berpacaran lagi, lelaki berwajah agak gelap itu jadi merasa _nyaman_ bersama Tao. Zitao sendiri baru menyadarinya sekarang, selama berpacaran dengan Kris ia memang jarang bergaul dengan teman-teman lelakinya —kecuali teman sekelas tentunya. Yang jadi pertimbangan Tao saat itu adalah; ia ingin menghargai Kris karena _namja_ itu adalah pacarnya —walau nyatanya Kris tidak peduli. Tao jadi menyesal karena sudah mengabaikan teman-temannya selama beberapa waktu yang lalu. Tapi,_ kan_ sekarang keadaannya sudah beda. Tidak ada lagi Kris _yang_ _harus ia hargai_. Sekarang Tao bebas berteman dengan siapa pun. Termasuk dengan Jongin sekalipun.

Baekhyun juga memberikan komentar positif dengan Tao yang sekarang. Baekhyun bilang ia sangat senang karena Tao sudah kembali seperti Tao yang dulu. Ceria dan bisa berbaur seperti biasanya.

Lagi, Tao tersenyum. Ia anggap ini adalah sisi positif lainnya setelah ia putus dengan Kris.

"Mau makan siang bersama?" ajak Jongin.

Tao mengangguk. Lantas meninggalkan Baekhyun yang masih asyik berbicara dengan Chanyeol di depan kelas. "Aku duluan, ya, Baekhyun_ie_."

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan Tao. Chanyeol mengikuti arah pandangan Baekhyun yang memerhatikan Zitao dan Jongin yang nampak asyik bercanda satu sama lain hingga menghilang di ujung koridor. Chanyeol mengerutkan dahi.

"Dengan Kai?"

"Kai? Siapa?"

Chanyeol menunjuk ke ujung koridor —maksudnya mengarah pada Zitao dan Jongin yang tadi berbelok menuju tangga di ujung koridor sana—. "Yang bersama Tao tadi."

"Ah, namanya Kim Jongin." Ucap Baekhyun. "Tao hanya berteman dengannya." Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tidak mengenalnya? Kukira dia satu klub basket denganmu." Ucap Baekhyun.

"Tim basket memanggilnya Kai, hanya saja aku tidak ingat siapa nama aslinya." Sahut Chanyeol. Membuat Baekhyun gemas dan memukul pelan bahu kekasihnya itu. Chanyeol terkekeh. Keduanya lalu memutuskan untuk ke kantin.

"Chanyeol_ie_, bagaimana keadaan Kris?"

Chanyeol menatap bingung Baekhyun yang berjalan disampingnya. Baekhyun yang ditatap seperti itu lantas memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Oh ayolah, Park Chanyeol. Kau jelas tahu apa yang kumaksud."

"Hehehe." Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sambil mencubit gemas pipi kekasihnya. Lalu berdehem satu kali. "Tidak lebih baik —menurutku."

Keduanya menuruni tangga.

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Kurasa memang ada hubungannya dengan Tao."

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Kau tahu, Baekhyun-_ah_, bahkan kami murid laki-laki yang bisa berteman dengannya saja tidak pernah ada yang benar-benar akrab dengan Kris. Dia benar-benar tertutup." Baekhyun mengangguk. "Kurasa, Kris mengalami seperti —ya, mungkin semacam _disorientasi sosial_?"

Baekhyun berhenti berjalan, lantas menoleh pada kekasihnya. "Ha?" dan sesaat kemudian gadis mungil itu lantas tertawa. "Chanyeol_ie_ mau sok pintar. Hahahaha."

.

.

.

Mungkin ini bukan kali pertama Tao makan siang di kantin bersama dengan Jongin. Tapi ini adalah pertama kalinya Tao bertemu dengan Kris —saat gadis itu sedang bersama Jongin. Tao tidak yakin tapi ia merasa sempat melihat Kris yang menatap tajam ke arahnya saat ia memasuki kantin tadi. Bahkan saat Kris berlalu menuju kasir dan melewati meja Tao dan Jongin, tatapan itu masih sama _menusuknya_. Dan Tao hanya menegaskan pada dirinya sendiri kalau tatapan itu tidak ada artinya sama sekali. Kris, _kan _memang selalu menatap tajam pada siswi manapun_._

_Tapi tidak pernah pada Tao._

**DEG!**

Entah darimana pemikiran itu berasal, tapi Tao dalam hati membenarkannya. Kris mungkin akan menatap tajam pada siswi mana pun yang mendekati —atau hanya sekedar melihat padanya—. Tapi Kris tak pernah melakukannya pada Tao. Tidak, saat sebelum mereka berpacaran apalagi saat berpacaran. Tapi hari ini! Hari ini Tao mengalami seperti yang dirasakan siswi-siswi lainnya yang sering ditatap tajam oleh Kris.

_Kenapa? Apa Tao berbuat sesuatu yang salah? Kenapa Kris seperti itu padanya?_

Dan makan siang kali ini rasanya jadi sangat pahit di lidah Tao saat ini.

.

.

.

**[KrisTao]**

.

.

.

Tao merasa sangat senang saat Baekhyun mengajaknya pergi ke taman bermain minggu ini. Terlebih Baekhyun juga mengajak Jongin untuk ikut serta sehingga Tao tidak perlu merasa sungkan jika hanya bertiga —Tao, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol— maka akan terlihat seperti Tao yang menyedihkan diantara kencan sahabatnya. Karenanya Tao pun jadi bersemangat. Bahkan ia sudah bersiap sejak pukul delapan pagi —padahal mereka janjian ke taman bermain jam sepuluh. Tak apa, Tao hanya terlalu senang. Sudah cukup lama ia tidak pergi ke taman bermain dan hari ini adalah kesempatannya untuk bermain sepuasnya. Hitung-hitung melepas stres sebelum nanti menghadapi ujian semester.

Dulu, Tao sering berpikir, akan sangat menyenangkan jika ia pergi berkencan dengan pacarnya ke taman bermain. Mereka akan bersenang-senang dan bermain seharian. Tao memang belum pernah berpacaran sebelumnya. Kris adalah pacar pertamanya. Bukan, bukan karena tidak ada yang suka padanya tapi yang ada justru sebaliknya —Tao yang tidak menyukai mereka. Mungkin sangat konyol jika dikatakan bahwa lelaki impian Tao adalah sosok _bak_ pangeran atau minimal yang memiliki _manga-face_. Aish, salahkan saja hobinya yang sejak kecil suka sekali membaca cerita bergambar yang dipenuhi dengan karakter-karakter _namja_ _luar biasa perfect_ itu. Dan Tao juga salah karena terlalu terobsesi pada hal-hal seperti yang ia baca di komik. Jadilah, Tao sangat pemilih dengan laki-laki —yang ingin ia jadikan pacar, maksudnya.

Tapi saat melihat Kris di hari pertamanya menjadi siswi sekolah menengah atas, Tao merasa seperti melihat karakter _manga_ favoritnya benar-benar_ hidup_ dan tengah menatap padanya. Kris yang tinggi, berambut pirang dengan wajah tampan dan tegas, pendiam dan masih banyak lagi kriteria _lelaki sempurna ala_ _manga favorit_ Tao lainnya yang ada pada diri seorang Wu Yi Fan. Sebagai tambahan, Tao yang termasuk penganut paham bahwa _Love at first sight_ itu nyata, tentu saja langsung jatuh cinta pada Kris saat itu juga. Bisa dibayangkan, bukan bagaimana bahagianya gadis berdarah China itu saat Kris menyatakan cinta padanya?

_Tapi semua itu hanya masa lalu!_

Aish!

Tao menggelengkan kepalanya kuat-kuat. Berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya yang terus saja mengingatkannya pada sosok tinggi bak tiang bendera itu. Hei, ini sudah lewat tiga minggu sejak ia dan Kris putus tapi kenapa Tao masih saja sering memikirkan lelaki itu? Apa itu artinya Tao masih belum bisa _move on _ dari _namja _blasteran China-Canada itu?

_Tidak! Tidak boleh! Tao pasti bisa move on dari Kris! Pasti!_

Dan Tao terus berusaha menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Zitao lantas melihat jam tangan berwarna _peach_ yang melingkar manis di lengan kirinya. Jam setengah sepuluh! Ya Tuhan, berapa lama ia melamun hingga tidak sadar waktu sudah berlalu secepat ini? Tao lantas buru-buru keluar dari kamarnya di lantai dua dan menuruni tangga dengan tergesa-gesa.

"_Gege_, aku pergi dulu!" Hanya itu yang sempat Tao ucapkan saat berpapasan dengan sang kakak di depan ruang tamu. Tidak perlu repot mengucap salam pada orangtuanya karena saat ini kedua orang tuanya sedang _pulang kampung_ ke China. Meninggalkan Tao bersama kakak lelaki kesayangannya.

Zhoumi yang melihat kelakuan ajaib adiknya itu bahkan tidak sempat mengatakan apa-apa karena Tao sudah keburu menutup pintu luar. Zhoumi pun hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala.

.

.

.

Tao terengah saat sampai di gerbang masuk taman bermain. Butuh limabelas menit untuknya sampai ke tempat ini. Tao melirik jam tangannya. Bernapas lega karena ia tidak terlambat. Mengeratkan tas selempang kecilnya, Tao mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Siapa tahu sudah ada temannya yang datang dan Tao pun tersenyum senang melihat Jongin yang berdiri beberapa meter darinya. Laki-laki itu tidak melihat Tao karena Jongin sedang melihat ke arah lain. Dengan langkah ringan Tao pun segera menghampiri Jongin.

Tao menepuk sebelah pundak Jongin. "Jongin-_ah_!"

Jongin sempat terkejut tapi kemudian lelaki itu malah tersenyum lebar melihat Tao yang berdiri di depannya. "Kau sudah datang?"

Tao mengangguk. "Yang lain mana?"

Jongin mengangkat bahu. "Chanyeol _sunbae_ bilang mereka masih —Ah! Itu mereka!"

Tao lantas berbalik untuk melihat ke arah yang ditunjuk Jongin. Disana nampak Baekhyun yang sedang melambai-lambaikan tangannya, disusul Chanyeol yang berjalan dibelakangnya.

"Maaf membuat kalian menunggu." Ucap Baekhyun.

Tao menggeleng. "Aku juga baru sampai. Kalau Jongin—"

"Aku juga!" seru Jongin.

Baekhyun terkekeh. "Kalau begitu, ayo kita main sepuasnya hari ini!" serunya seraya menggamit lengat Chanyeol, lantas menarik lelaki itu masuk ke dalam area taman. Jongin dan Tao mengikuti.

.

.

.

Benar saja, keempat orang itu benar-benar bermain sampai puas. Separuh lebih wahana sudah mereka mainkan. Dari permainan yang _biasa saja_ sampai yang _luar biasa _memacu adrenalin. Baekhyun bahkan sampai muntah-muntah setelah menaiki _Jet Coaster_. Meski bukan yang pertama kalinya ia menaiki wahana satu itu tapi tetap saja ia tidak pernah kuat menaikinya —dan Chanyeol hanya bisa marah-marah karena Baekhyun terlalu keras kepala. Sudah tahu tidak kuat tapi gadis imut itu tetap saja memaksakan diri menaiki _Jet Coaster_. Tapi yah namanya Baekhyun, ia sudah bebal dimarahi oleh Chanyeol seperti itu. Yang ada justru gadis itu makin bersemangat bermain. Wahana terakhir yang mereka kunjungi hari itu adalah _The Haunted House_—yang Tao bersumpah tidak akan mau lagi pergi ke tempat macam itu. Tao itu _phobia_ dengan hal berbau mistis! Tapi Baekhyun dan Jongin terus saja membujuknya untuk ikut. Alhasil, setelah keluar dari wahana itu justru Tao yang muntah-muntah. Baekhyun dan Jongin yang merasa bersalah kemudian meminta maaf. Sedangkan Chanyeol hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat kelakuan tiga orang _hoobae_ —sekaligus pacar—nya tersebut.

"Aku lapar!" rengek Baekhyun. Bagaimana tidak lapar, mereka bermain sampai sore begini dan hanya makan makanan ringan saja. Tao bahkan merasakan perutnya keroncongan sejak masuk wahana rumah hantu tadi.

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun. "Kita makan dulu, yuk." Ajaknya pada ketiga orang itu dan langsung diiyakan oleh mereka. Ketiganya kemudian pergi ke restoran yang paling dekat dengan taman bermain. Hitung-hitung hemat waktu karena sudah sangat kelaparan.

.

.

Selesai makan mereka berpisah. Karena Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengatakan ingin menonton film ke bioskop. Mereka sebenarnya mengajak Tao dan Jongin juga tapi keduanya menolak. Jadilah mereka pergi terpisah setelah keluar dari restoran.

Dan disinilah Tao sekarang. Berjalan-jalan disekitar sungai Han, bersama Jongin. Menikmati udara sore dari pinggir sungai ternyata sangat segar —pikir Tao. Tapi kemudian Jongin mengajaknya untuk duduk diatas rumput yang tumbuh halus dipinggiran sungai. Tao tak menolak. Mereka pun duduk bersebelahan.

Tao menekuk kakinya dan meletakkan dagunya ke atas kedua tangannya yang bertumpu diatas lutut. Pandangannya lurus memperhatikan sungai Han yang kini berwarna kejinggaan, terkena bias sinar matahari sore. _Cantik._

"Ternyata sungai Han di sore hari itu cantik, ya."

Tao menoleh ke samping —pada Jongin. Lelaki itu menselonjorkan kakinya sambil tersenyum melihat sungai. Tao lantas ikut tersenyum juga. "Iya. Cantik sekali."

"Tapi tidak secantik dirimu."

"Eh?"

Tao mengira ia salah mendengar apa yang baru saja Jongin ucapkan. Tapi sejurus kemudian Tao merasa wajahnya memanas saat melihat Jongin tersenyum begitu lembut padanya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Zitao."

Tao tak berkutik.

Jongin menggaruk belakang kepalanya —salah tingkah. "Mu-mungkin terdengar _klise_ dan juga tiba-tiba, tapi— aku benar-benar menyukaimu." Jongin memberanikan diri menatap Tao. "Se-sebenarnya sudah lama tapi... baru sekarang aku bisa mengatakannya." _Setelah kau putus dengan Kris sunbae, tentu saja_.

Dan Jongin semakin kikuk saja melihat Tao yang sama sekali tak bergeming. Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya —lagi. "Ja-jadi, maukah kau... jadi pa-pacarku, Tao?"

Tao menggigit bibir.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, tidak ada salahnya jika ia berpacaran dengan Jongin. Selain sudah mengenal lelaki itu, Tao tahu bahwa Jongin adalah anak yang baik dan rajin. Untuk urusan penampilan, Jongin termasuk yang memiliki _style_ yang cukup keren —menurut Tao. Apalagi dengan warna kulit yang sedikit _tan_, Jongin juga memiliki postur tubuh yang tinggi, sangat wajar jika lelaki itu masuk dalam kategori _tampan_. Walaupun —jujur—, masih jauh dari tipe _manga-face_ yang sampai sekarang masih Zitao idam-idamkan, Jongin justru memiliki daya tariknya sendiri. Ditambah lelaki itu sangat perhatian pada Zitao. _So, _rasanya tidak ada yang kurang, bukan?

—_Lagi pula Tao sudah putus dengan Kris!_ Bukankah ini kesempatan bagi Tao agar bisa benar-benar _move on_ dari Kris? Dengan menjalin hubungan yang baru bersama Jongin mungkin akan membantu Tao untuk melupakan Kris. _Sepenuhnya! _Karenanya, Tao pun tak berpikir dua kali untuk—

"_Ne_, Jongin. Aku mau jadi pacarmu."

—menerima Jongin sebagai pacarnya.

Dan Jongin yang tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa bahagianya lantas menarik Tao dan memeluk gadis itu erat.

"_Gomawo, _Huang Zitao_. Gomawo."_

.

.

.

.

Zitao dan Jongin telah resmi berpacaran. Terhitung dua minggu sudah mereka menjalani hubungan mereka yang sekarang statusnya sudah berubah jadi _sepasang kekasih_. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol juga sudah mengetahuinya. Terang saja Baekhyun sangat senang mendengarnya. Sebelumnya Baekhyun sempat takut kalau-kalau Tao yang terlalu sakit hati pada Kris tidak akan mau membuka hatinya lagi. Syukurlah, dugaan Baekhyun itu salah karena kini Zitao nampak terlihat bahagia bersama Jongin.

Hubungan Tao dan Jongin benar-benar baik. Terus menempel kemana pun mereka pergi. Ke kantin, perpustakaan, bahkan ke ruang kesehatan —saat Tao mimisan kemarin. Berangkat dan pulang sekolah bersama, bahkan kini Tao sering melakukan hal yang dari dulu sangat ia inginkan yakni _kencan setelah pulang sekolah_. Setiap ada kesempatan, Jongin pasti mengajak Zitao pergi ke tempat-tempat baru yang sebelumnya belum pernah Zitao kunjungi. _See_? Hubungan mereka sangat baik, bukan? Bahkan Baekhyun sempat berkata bahwa ia iri karena Jongin sangat perhatian pada Tao jika dibandingkan dengan Chanyeol pada Baekhyun. Tao terkekeh. Dalam hati ia senang karena jarang-jarang Baekhyun iri padanya. Tao merasa bangga sendiri.

.

.

"_Kita tidak boleh terlalu bahagia dalam satu hal karena bisa saja kita kecewa di satu hal lainnya. Sesuatu yang baik, tidak menutup kemungkinan ada hal buruk juga yang membayanginya."_

Tidak salah apa yang sudah Baekhyun katakan pada Tao tempo hari. Lagipula gadis itu hanya ingin mengingatkan pada Tao jika hidup itu selalu ada sisi suka dan dukanya. Namun Tao justru meremehkannya.

Zitao berubah! Dari yang dulu supel dan berpikiran terbuka, kini justru menjadi sosok yang manja dan sangat ketergantungan dengan kekasihnya —Jongin. Apapun! Apa saja, Tao selalu menyangkut-pautkannya dengan Jongin. Ini, itu, selalu Jongin. Bahkan Baekhyun yang notabeni adalah sahabatnya sering Zitao acuhkan karena memilih bersama Jongin.

Sejujurnya Baekhyun tidak ingin egois, hanya saja rasanya ia tidak terima jika Tao terlalu _menempel_ dengan Jongin seperti itu. Sedikit-sedikit Jongin dan Jongin. —Baekhyun muak mendengarnya. Tao bahkan tidak terlihat seperti seseorang yang jatuh cinta, tapi lebih seperti seorang _fans gila_ yang terlalu terobsesi pada idonya —Baekhyun tahu itu kasar tapi ia sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap sahabatnya yang berubah seperti itu.

Baekhyun tahu, bahkan diusianya yang hampir tujuhbelas tahun, Zitao bukanlah seorang gadis yang berpengalaman dalam urusan _pacaran_. Sahabat Chinanya itu hanya pernah berpacaran dengan Kris dan —sekarang— Jongin. Tao juga tidak memiliki teman dekat lelaki yang _benar-benar akrab_ selain karena urusan sekolah. Karenanya, Baekhyun merasa khawatir. Ia tidak ingin Zitao lengah. Bukan untuk menyalahkan Jongin, tapi Baekhyun tahu persis Tao yang berubah pastilah karena lelaki itu juga. Apalagi akhir-akhir ini Jongin juga sedikit _berbeda_. Seperti... ya... sedang —kasarnya— _memanfaatkan _Tao, mungkin?

Baekhyun ingin membuang jauh-jauh pemikirannya tentang _Jongin yang memanfaatkan _Tao_._ Tapi kenyataan yang terjadi justru memaksanya untuk semakin mengawasi pemuda itu. —_Baekhyun seperti itu karena ia sangat menyayangi Zitao sahabatnya._

_Hidup pasti ada positif dan negatif. Itu sudah menjadi hukum alam yang mutlak!_

Tao memang nampak sangat bahagia dan begitu menikmati hari-harinya bersama kekasih barunya —Kim Jongin—. Mungkin juga karena saking bahagianya dan Tao tidak menyadari bahwa kini ia sudah berubah. _Totally changes!_

Mulai dari sering terlambat pulang ke rumah karena sering berkencan sepulang sekolah —untuk yang satu ini tentu keluarganya yang paling tahu—, sering begadang hanya untuk _chatting_ dan bermain _game online_ bersama Jongin —kantung matanya jadi semakin besar—, bahkan Zitao sampai pernah terlambat datang ke sekolah Senin lalu. Saat Baekhyun bertanya mengapa, Zitao dengan bangganya mengatakan bahwa kemarin ia pergi kencan sampai ke luar kota bersama Jongin sehingga ia pulang ke rumah cukup larut, lalu tertidur karena kelelahan dan bangun kesiangan.

_Tsk! Hal semacam itukah yang membuat Tao bangga?  
><em>

Pernah satu waktu, Baekhyun yang sudah sangat kesal dengan sikap Zitao lantas mengajak sahabatnya itu bicara empat mata.

"Kau berubah, Zitao!"

Tapi Zitao hanya tersenyum mendengarnya. "Aku hanya terlalu bahagia, Baekhyun_-ah_."

Baekhyun menggeram. "Tapi kau tidak sadar, ya? Kau membuat buruk dirimu sendiri. Kau berubah, Zitao! Sangat berbeda dengan Zitao yang dulu kukenal." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas berat. "Oh, Tuhan~ Kim Jongin benar-benar mengubahmu."

Tao mengangguk. "Kau benar, Baekhyun. Jongin memang mengubahku. Perubahan yang sangat baik padaku. Aku benar-benar merasa _hidup_ bersama dengannya."

Baekhyun menatap Tao tak percaya. "Tidak baik, Zitao. Sama sekali tidak!"

.

.

.

[_**Ice Prince**__]_

_._

_._

_._

Hari ini Jongin meminta Tao datang ke rumahnya. Memang bukan yang pertama kali Jongin meminta Tao untuk datang —terhitung sejak sebulan yang lalu mereka berpacaran— sudah beberapa kali Tao datang ke rumah Jongin. Tao jadi tahu bahwa Jongin adalah anak tunggal dan sering ditinggal orang tuanya pergi bekerja. Jongin termasuk kalangan berada. Jongin merasa bosan sehingga ia sering meminta Tao menemaninya di rumah. Bukan apa, tapi mereka hanya akan main _game_ seharian atau belajar bersama. Terkadang Tao juga memasak di rumah Jongin dan mereka akan makan bersama.

Tapi kali ini berbeda. Baru kali ini Jongin meminta Tao datang ke rumahnya pada malam hari. Biasanya mereka hanya akan berada di rumah Jongin saat pulang sekolah sampai sekitar satu atau dua jam selanjutnya —lalu Jongin akan mengantar Tao pulang. Jadi, ada apa hari ini Jongin memintanya datang di malam hari?

_Anggap biasa saja, paling juga main game seperti biasa atau minta di ajari bahasa Inggris lagi_. Tao tidak mau berpikiran buruk apapun tentang Jongin. Lagi pula ia percaya pada kekasihnya itu. Jadi dengan senang hati Tao pun mengiyakan saja ajakan Jongin. Tao juga ingin membuktikan bahwa apa yang Kris ucapkan tadi siang tidaklah benar.

_Kris, ya? _

_Tsk! Laki-laki itu!_

.

[_**flashback**_]

.

Sebelumnya saat di sekolah, Kris melihat Jongin berbicara dengan Tao di depan kelas saat pulang sekolah. Memang bukan sekali ini Kris melihat hal itu yang tentunya sangat wajar mengingat sekarang Zitao sedang berpacaran dengan Jongin —Kris sudah tahu itu. Jadi Kris berusaha bersikap biasa saja saat melewati dua orang tersebut. Mungkin tatapan mereka sempat beradu —Tao dan Kris— tapi hanya untuk beberapa saat karena Kris langsung _buang muka_. Tao mendelik melihatnya.

Lalu Jongin melambaikan tangan pada Zitao dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu. Kris bahkan sempat menoleh ke samping saat Jongin berlari melewatinya.

'_Jadi hari ini mereka tidak pulang bersama?'_

Kris sepertinya tidak sadar bahwa ia berhenti berjalan cukup lama sampai dilihatnya Zitao yang berlalu begitu saja —melewati Kris. Gadis itu lantas berbelok ke arah kanan diujung koridor untuk menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. Kris tanpa pikir panjang langsung berlari menyusulnya.

"Kau tidak seharusnya berubah seperti ini."

Tao tersentak. Langkahnya langsung terhenti tepat diujung anak tangga terakhir. Sebelah tangannya memegang gagang tangga. Tao kenal suara itu. Memang sudah cukup lama ia tidak mendengarnya tapi tentu saja ia masih bisa mengenalinya dengan sangat baik. Gadis itu menggigit ujung bibirnya. Tanpa sadar mencengkeram gagang tangga dengan erat.

Tao bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dibelakangnya. Semakin dekat... dan dekat. Kris menuruni tangga dengan pelan. Berusaha mendekati Tao—tapi tidak akan terlalu dekat. Rasanya sudah cukup dengan jarak satu meter, Kris berhenti menuruni tangga.

"Kau—"

"—Lantas mengapa _gege_ sekarang peduli?" Tao berbalik untuk melihat Kris. Meski suaranya bergetar, Tao tetap berusaha sebaik mungkin menutupinya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia berbicara dengan Kris semenjak mereka putus.

Berbanding terbalik dengan Tao —yang sebenarnya Kris cukup jeli untuk melihat bahwa sekarang tangan gadis itu sedikit bergetar— Kris justru terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Menatap datar pada Tao, hanya menunjukkan wajah _stoic_nya —yang demi Tuhan! Tao sangat benci melihat ekspresi itu sekarang—. "Kau harus berhati-hati." Gumamnya.

Tao mengerutkan dahi. _Sebenarnya apa yang Kris bicarakan?_

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang _Gege_ bicarakan tapi aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri. _Gege_ tidak perlu repot mengingatkanku." _Karena jika tidak kau hanya akan membuatku bingung, Kris._

Tao langsung pergi setelah berkata seperti itu. Ia harus menjauh! Karena itu ia langsung berlari meninggalkan Kris. Tidak, Tao hanya tidak bisa berlama-lama dengan Kris. Melihat lelaki itu justru membuatnya semakin merasa sakit. Meski disisi lain hatinya justru mengatakan hal gila yang bertolak belakang.

_Tao merindukan wajah itu_.

"Tidak! Tidak! Itu tidak benar!"

Tao menggeleng sekuat tenaga. Berusaha membuang pemikiran gilanya itu. Tidak dan tentu saja mustahil! Ia tidak merindukan Kris. Tidak sedikitpun. Tao hanya... hanya merasa sakit. Ya. Sakit. Rasanya sakit sekali melihat wajah dari orang yang selalu ia hindari justru muncul lagi dihadapannya. Saking sakitnya, Tao bahkan tidak sadar sampai menitikkan air mata saat meninggalkan sekolah.

_Bahkan saat bersamaku Gege tidak pernah peduli. Mengapa sekarang?_

.

[_**end of flashback**_]

.

.

Tao melirik jam tangannya. Sebentar lagi jam tujuh dan sesuai janji ia akan ke rumah Jongin malam ini. Tao lantas mengambil tas selempangnya. Memeriksa lagi isinya —dan baru menyadari bahwa ia belum memasukkan buku literatur bahasa Inggrisnya. Ya, benar saja. Jongin tadi mengiriminya pesan untuk membawa buku literatur bahasa Inggris milik Tao —yang menurut Jongin sangat bagus—. Mereka akan belajar bersama.

Setelah dirasanya tidak ada lagi yang tertinggal, Tao lantas keluar dari kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua dan segera menghampiri sang kakak yang tengah menonton televisi di ruang keluarga bersama ayah dan ibu.

"_Gege,_ tolong antarkan aku ke rumah Baekhyun, ya?"

Meski sebenarnya Zitao berbohong dengan menjadikan Baekhyun sebagai _tamengnya_, kakak —dan kedua orangtuanya— lantas percaya saja bahwa Tao memang akan belajar bersama ke rumah Baekhyun yang sudah sangat dikenal oleh keluarga Tao. Karena selama ini Tao memang anak yang jujur. Tidak pernah sekalipun ia berkelakuan yang tidak baik bahkan sampai berbohong pada orang tua dan kakaknya. Tapi sepertinya hal itu sudah tidak berlaku lagi pada Tao yang sekarang.

Jujur saja, Tao sendiri sebenarnya terpaksa berbohong karena entah mengapa rasanya ia tidak bisa mengatakan dengan jujur bahwa ia akan belajar bersama di rumah pacarnya —Jongin. Tidak! Tidak! Bahkan keluarganya tidak ada yang mengetahui hubungannya dengan Jongin. Bukan apa, Tao hanya merasa sungkan untuk menceritakannya. Karena itu, untuk yang kesekian kalinya Tao meminta maaf pada Baekhyun —meski hanya dalam hati— karena terus menjadikan sahabatnya itu sebagai _alibi_nya.

"Ingat, jangan lebih dari jam sepuluh, oke? Jangan merepotkan keluarga Baekhyun." Tao mengangguk patuh. Pun dalam hati mengucapkan _maaf_ sebanyak-banyaknya pada sang kakak. Seraya melambaikan tangan pada mobil Zhoumi yang mulai menjauh.

Tao menghela napas. Setelah yakin bahwa Zhoumi sudah benar-benar tak terlihat, gadis itu lantas mengeluarkan ponselnya dan menelpon Jongin.

"_Ne_, jemput aku."

.

.

[**KrisTao**]

.

.

_Namja _berambut pirang itu terus mondar-mandir di depan pagar berwarna kecokelatan tersebut. Meski hari sudah malam, pantulan cahaya lampu taman yang temaram cukup untuk memperlihatkan ukiran bunga Sakura yang ada pada pagar berbahan kayu itu. Kris menggaruk belakang kepalanya. _Sudah kepalang tanggung!_

Ia sudah sampai sejauh ini, sampai mendatangi ke rumah Tao segala —bahkan sudah berdiri tepat di depan pagar. Tapi rasa ragu yang sejak tadi sore sudah _mengajaknya perang_ —dan Kris memilih _berdamai_ dengan mengikuti kata hatinya untuk menemui Tao malam ini— muncul lagi. Kris menghela napas. Bahkan berpikir untuk minta maaf dengan menemui Tao secara langsung saja rasanya sangat sulit. Dan tinggal sedikit lagi sampai ia bertemu gadis itu tapi Kris kembali kebingungan. Salahkan saja ide gila yang muncul dari pemikirannya yang juga gila —menemui Tao langsung di rumahnya saja—. _Gila!_

'_Masuk? Tidak? Masuk? Ti_—'

"Yifan?"

"Aaaa! Tidak aku ha—_ Ge-ge?_"

Zhoumi tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa melihat tingkah Kris dihadapannya, yang lebih seperti seseorang yang sedang tertangkap basah sedang melakukan tindak kriminal. Lucu sekali cara terkejutnya. Kris tersenyum kikuk. Zhoumi sampai geleng-geleng kepala. Lantas mengajak pemuda yang sangat ia kenal itu masuk ke dalam rumah. Kris tentu tidak akan bisa menolak.

.

.

.

Hanya limabelas menit dan Kris kemudian undur diri dari rumah Tao. Setelah memberi salam pada ayah, ibu dan kakaknya Tao, Kris pamit pulang. Akan tetapi, limabelas menit itu sudah cukup jelas bagi Kris untuk menyadari berbagai hal. Tentu saja yang ada hubungannya dengan Huang Zitao. Ya, Zitao...

_Pertama,_ Kris akhirnya tahu bahwa Tao sama sekali tidak memberitahu keluarganya bahwa ia sudah tidak berpacaran dengan Kris lagi. Pantas saja tadi Kris merasa aneh saat mendapati Zhoumi —kakak Tao— terus menanyakan berbagai hal tentang Zitao —terutama tentang keadaan Zitao di sekolah— padanya. Alhasil, Kris hanya menjawab seadanya saja —yang kiranya tidak akan membuat orang rumah curiga pada Tao nantinya.

_Kedua_, Tao berubah. Zitao benar-benar berubah sangat banyak. Seperti yang pernah ia katakan pada gadis itu sendiri saat bertemu di tangga tadi siang ditambah dari apa yang Zhoumi ceritakan padanya malam ini, Kris tahu sifat dan sikap Zitao sudah berubah jauh dari Zitao yang dulu ia kenal. Zhoumi bilang Tao sering pulang malam, sering bepergian —Tao bilang jalan-jalan dengan temannya— dan berbagai hal lainnya yang kesemuanya bukanlah hal yang bisa dikatakan baik.

Kris menghela napas.

_Ketiga, _—dan yang paling membuat Kris geram—. Tao** berbohong**. Satu hal yang sangat jarang Tao lakukan —terutama pada orangtua dan kakaknya—. Enam bulan berpacaran dengan Tao cukup membuat Kris mengenal pribadi Tao. Parahnya, Kris tidak menyangka jika Tao akan menjadikan Baekhyun yang notabeni adalah sahabat Tao sendiri sebagai alasannya —Kris tahu bahwa Tao sangat menyayangi sahabatnya itu—.

Kris tahu Tao berbohong karena hari ini, tepatnya malam ini, Tao mengatakan pada kakaknya akan belajar bersama di rumah Baekhyun sementara Baekhyun sendiri, Kris tahu bahwa gadis itu tidak ada di rumahnya. Tadi Kris sudah menghubungi Baekhyun untuk memastikan apakah benar Tao ada di rumahnya —entah mengapa Kris merasa tidak tenang saat Zhoumi mengatakan padanya bahwa malam ini Tao tidak ada di rumah karena sedang mengerjakan tugas di rumah Baekhyun— dan ternyata benar. Baekhyun sedang berada di rumah sakit untuk menjenguk salah satu keluarganya yang mengalami kecelakan dan di rawat disana.

Lantas, kemana Tao pergi?

**BRAK!**

Kris melempar kaleng minuman dinginnya dengan kasar —melempar ke dalam bak sampah— dan menghembuskan napas berat.

Rencananya, malam ini ia ingin bertemu langsung dengan Tao untuk meminta maaf. Ya, meminta maaf. Maaf untuk apapun yang sudah ia lakukan pada gadis itu. Kris memilih langsung menemui Zitao di rumahnya karena ia merasa kesulitan untuk berbicara dengan gadis itu di sekolah. Bahkan saat ada kesempatan pun —seperti kejadian di tangga tadi siang— Kris justru tidak bisa mengucapkan kata-kata maaf tersebut.

Kris mendudukkan diri di halte bus yang sepi. Menundukkan kepala, sementara kedua tangannya terkepal erat —bahkan urat-uratnya sampai bermunculan—. Emosi Kris sedang tidak stabil. Semakin tidak stabil saat memikirkan kemana Tao pergi malam ini. Gadis itu bahkan sampai berbohong pada kakaknya sendiri, bukankah itu artinya—

"Oh, _shit_!"

Kris langsung berlari meninggalkan halte bus. Niat awalnya untuk pulang ke rumah ia kesampingkan begitu saja saat memikirkan kemungkinan lain yang —pasti tidak salah lagi— akan dituju oleh Tao.

_Kim Jongin._

Sambil berlari Kris berusaha menghubungi Baekhyun tapi sayang Baekhyun sama sekali tak bisa dihubungi.

"Aish!"

.

.

[_**te-be-se**_]

.

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie Cassiopeia Hikaru_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[LOVE PUZZLE SERIES]**_

_**Puzzle #2**_

"_**Ice Prince**__**"**_

_[Part 2/2]_

_**Staring at :**_

_**Kris Wu/Wu Yi Fan, Huang Zi Tao, Kim Jongin and others.**_

_**.**_

_**Disclaimer: semua tokoh adalah milik Tuhan YME, orang tua dan diri mereka sendiri. Cerita murni milik saya.**_

_**Warning: **__**Genderswitch**__**. AU. No bashing characters.**_

_**.**_

_**Fanfiction Series by Zhie Hikaru**_

_**Second Story**_

_**[Twoshoot]**_

_._

_._

_._

_[Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang baik. Aku ingin mencintaimu karena aku_ —_mencintaimu.]_

_._

_._

_._

Tao sadar hari ini Jongin benar-benar berbeda. Mulai dari mengajaknya belajar di malam hari, _sampai _mengapa mereka harus belajar di dalam kamar Jongin seperti ini? Biasanya mereka hanya akan belajar di ruang tamu atau paling tidak di ruang keluarga. Jujur saja, ini pertama kalinya Tao masuk ke dalam kamar laki-laki selain kakaknya sendiri. Tao merasa gugup. Terlebih ini adalah kamar Jongin yang notabeni adalah pacarnya. Tapi Tao tetap berusaha menyembunyikan kegugupannya agar Jongin tidak merasa aneh melihatnya.

Jongin kemudian mempersilakan Tao untuk duduk di atas karpet bulu yang diletakkan tepat di depan ranjang besar tempat tidur Jongin. Di tengah-tengah karpet itu sendiri sudah di letakkan sebuah meja kayu persegi yang tidak terlalu besar. Diatas meja juga nampak beberapa buku yang tersusun rapi.

'_Ah, kami kan akan belajar.'_ Tao berusaha mensugesti dirinya sendiri agar rasa gugupnya berkurang.

Jongin lalu pergi meninggalkan Zitao sendiri. Katanya lelaki itu ingin mengambil minuman dan camilan ke dapur. _Dimana pelayan Jongin?_

Tao lantas berusaha menyamankan dirinya diatas karpet bulu yang sangat lembut itu. Demi mengalihkan perhatian, ditatapnya sekeliling kamar Jongin yang didominasi oleh warna putih. Mulai dari cat dinding, sprei, _badcover_, gorden, sampai karpet bulu yang tengah Tao duduki. Dalam kamar Jongin terdapat ranjang besar di tengah ruangan —tepat dibelakang Tao—, lalu disamping kanan ranjang ada lemari kecil yang diatasnya diletakkan lampu tidur. Kemudian tepat di depan Tao ada sebuah televisi _flat_ lengkap dengan_ sound system _dan perlengkapan _game_. Ada lemari kaca besar —sepertinya lemari pakaian— di sudut sebelah kanan dan rak buku disebelah kiri. Disisi lainnya ada meja belajar yang berdekatan dengan jendela. Ada pintu disamping jendela, artinya masih ada ruangan lain —yang jelas bukan kamar mandi karena tadi Jongin sempat menunjuk satu-satunya pintu yang bercat warna cokelat disebelah belakang Tao saat ini sebagai kamar mandi—. Tao pun menyimpulkan bahwa pintu yang bersebelahan dengan jendela itu adalah pintu menuju balkon. Ya, kamar Jongin kan ada di lantai dua.

Bosan menunggu Jongin —yang entah mengapa bisa lama sekali hanya untuk mengambil minuman di dapurnya—, Tao lantas berdiri. Berjalan-jalan di dalam kamar kekasihnya, lalu berhenti untuk menatap refleksi dirinya pada cermin besar —merangkap lemari pakaian—. Tao lantas memperhatikan dengan seksama _carboncopy_ dirinya di cermin tersebut.

Dengan celana _jeans_ selutut berwarna biru malam, dipadu T-_shirt_ berwarna putih yang tertutupi oleh _jaket _berwarna _peach_ dengan motif_ chibi _Panda yang lucu. Rambut hitam sepunggungnya ia biarkan tergerai begitu saja. Hanya diberi pemanis berupa jepit rambut berbentuk bintang yang merupakan hadiah dari Jongin sendiri. Jemarinya lalu tergerak menyentuh wajahnya.

Malam ini ia memakai bedak agak lebih tebal dari biasanya ditambah sedikit _blush on_ di pipinya. _Eyeliner _tipis untuk matanya —Tao juga sempat menggunakan pelentik bulu mata agar bulu matanya yang panjang itu terlihat lebih bagus lagi— dan lipstik tipis berwarna _pink_ untuk polesan di bibirnya_._ Sebenarnya hanya dandanan sederhana tapi Tao bahkan kagum sendiri pada dirinya. Karena Tao yang sedang bercermin sekarang sangat berbeda dengan Tao yang dulu. Tao tahu persis alasan dibalik semua ini. Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan karena Jongin.

Saat itu Jongin pernah mengatakan pada Tao untuk _'Dandan yang cantik, ya.' _ saat mereka akan berkencan untuk yang pertama kalinya setelah resmi berpacaran. Sebenarnya hanya basa-basi tapi Tao menganggapnya serius. Gadis itu lantas meminta Baekhyun untuk mengajarinya berdandan —dan tentu saja membuat Baekhyun _syok_ karena setahunya Tao adalah orang yang paling malas melakukan hal-hal semacam itu. Setelah mendapat pujian berupa '_Kau cantik sekali hari ini,_' oleh Jongin, Tao pun merasa sangat bahagia dan akhirnya keterusan untuk terus memakai _make up_. Bahkan hanya untuk sekedar belajar bersama seperti ini Tao juga berdandan. Sangat berbeda dengan Tao yang dulu.

Seumur-umur Tao tidak pernah suka menggunakan _make up._ Cukup bedak tipis dan _lipgloss_ untuk bibirnya. Entah itu ke sekolah, atau saat pergi bersama Baekhyun. Tapi melihat dirinya yang sekarang, Tao sadar, sebegitu besarnya kah kehadiran Jongin hingga bisa membuatnya berubah sejauh ini? Apa itu artinya Tao sangat mencintai Jongin?

_Ya, tentu saja. Ia mencintai Jongin —kekasihnya. _

Memangnya jika bukan karena cintanya yang terlalu besar untuk lelaki itu, lalu sebenarnya ia berubah demi apa?

Tao berbalik saat mendengar suara pintu di buka. Jongin muncul dengan membawa nampan yang berisi penuh dengan toples-toples berisi kue kering dan camilan lainnya serta dua gelas jus Apel.

"Kelamaan, ya? Jus Apelnya habis, jadi aku harus membelinya dulu ke minimarket."

Tao menatap Jongin tak percaya. Jus Apel memang minuman favorit Tao tapi bukan berati Jongin harus selalu menyuguhkannya setiap kali Tao datang ke rumahnya. Lihatlah, bukankah Jongin itu terlalu baik padanya?

"Terima kasih banyak, Jongin-_ah_."

.

.

Tao meminum jus Apelnya yang sisa setengah. Sudah dua jam lebih mereka belajar bersama. Cukup membuat minuman dan camilan mereka berkurang banyak —karena Jongin tidak pernah bisa belajar dengan tenang jika tidak sambil makan-makan— dan bagi Tao hal itu sangat lucu. Sementara Jongin masih sibuk berkutat dengan soal-soal _essay_ bahasa Inggrisnya, Tao lantas merenggangkan tubuhnya. Rasanya penat sekali.

Tao mengeratkan jaketnya —sengaja tidak di lepas karena ia tidak mau. Entah mengapa rasanya malam ini udara cukup dingin. Wajar saja, ini kan musim dingin. Bahkan kamar Jongin sendiri sudah menggunakan penghangat ruangan. Tapi tetap saja Tao merasa kedinginan. Bahkan gadis itu sampai menggigil.

Jongin yang melihat Tao kedinginan, lantas beranjak mengambil selimut di atas ranjang dan langsung memakaikannya ke tubuh sang kekasih. Tao cukup terkejut dengan tindakan Jongin namun kemudian ia hanya mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kau sangat tidak tahan dengan udara dingin, ya?" suara Jongin terdengar berbisik di telinga Tao. Laki-laki itu masih berada di belakang Tao—masih memegangi selimut yang ia pakaikan untuk gadis itu.

**DEG!**

Tao tercekat. Jongin terlalu dekat dan justru membuatnya semakin gugup. "I-iya."

Tao bisa mendengar suara Jongin yang seperti menahan tawa. Dalam hati Tao mengutuk mengapa Jongin tidak segera menjauh saja darinya supaya Tao tidak perlu mengalami yang namanya _olahraga jantung_ seperti saat ini. Tapi perbuatan Jongin selanjutnya justru membuat jantung Tao seakan mau meloncat dari rongga dadanya.

**GREP!**

"Kalau begini masih dingin, tidak?"

"Jo-Jongin?"

Jongin memeluk erat Tao dari belakang. Membuat gadis itu gugup luar biasa. Ini pertama kalinya Tao diperlakukan seperti ini. Biasanya juga mereka hanya berpengangan tangan, tak lebih. Detak jantung Tao pun semakin menggila.

"Zitao..." lirih Jongin.

"Ya-ya?"

**SET!  
><strong> 

Tao terbelalak saat Jongin tiba-tiba memutar tubuhnya yang terbungkus selimut hingga kini ia berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Tao bisa melihat dengan jelas iris hitam milik Jongin yang tengah menatap lembut padanya. Tao mengerjap beberapa kali.

'_Matanya indah.'_ Batin keduanya.

Tao memejamkan mata saat tangan Jongin bergerak mengusap pipinya. Tangan itu awalnya bergetar, namun lama-kelamaan Tao bisa merasakan tangan Jongin tak lagi bergerak. Lelaki itu hanya meletakkannya di kedua pipi Tao.

"Tao-_ya_..."

Jongin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Tao. Hingga mereka bisa merasakan hembusan napas masing-masing, lantas menempelkan bibir mereka. _Ciuman pertama Tao._ Tao tahu jika Jongin menciumnya dengan lembut tapi tetap saja gadis itu merasa tegang hingga tanpa sadar Tao menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Jongin yang menyadarinya lantas melepas ciumannya untuk manatap wajah kekasihnya yang sudah memerah sempurna.

Merasa bibirnya tak lagi ditekan, Tao lantas membuka matanya. Jongin masih tidak menjauhkan wajahnya sehingga Tao masih bisa merasakan deru napas mereka. Dengan jarak sedekat ini Tao bisa menghirup sangat banyak aroma kayu manis yang menguar dari parfum Jongin. _Memabukkan._

Jongin tersenyum lembut. "Aku mencintaimu."

Tao menelan ludah gugup. Pun kemudian gadis itu hanya mengangguk pelan. Jongin tersenyum lembut menatap wajah kekasihnya lantas mengusap pipi Tao —lagi— sebelum kembali menyatukan bibir mereka —dan kali ini Tao tak lagi sekaku tadi. Gadis itu mulai membalasnya. Jongin tersenyum disela ciuman mereka.

.

Awalnya ciuman itu terasa lembut bagi Tao sehingga ia merasa _nyaman_ saat berusaha membalasnya. Namun lama-kelamaan ciuman itu berubah kasar. Jongin menggigit bibir bawah Tao yang otomatis membuat Tao memekik tertahan dan membuka mulutnya. Jongin lantas melesakkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Tao. _Just doing like a french kiss._

Tao hampir tersedak. Ini pertama kalinya ia melakukan hal sampai sejauh ini. Tao memukul dada Jongin saat ia merasa tak sanggup lagi dan butuh oksigen segera untuk pernapasannya. Jongin yang masih bisa mengerti akan maksud Tao lantas melepas ciumannya dengan berat hati —dan Tao tak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu untuk menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya. Tapi Jongin yang sudah dikuasai nafsu lantas melakukan hal yang lebih ekstrim lagi.

Lelaki itu menyingkap selimut yang membelit tubuh kekasihnya lalu menyerukkan wajahnya langsung ke leher Tao. Membuat gadis itu memekik namun mulutnya langsung ditutupi Jongin dengan tangan lelaki itu.

Tao menggeleng. Tidak! Ia tidak mau melakukan ini! —mereka tidak boleh melakukan hal yang _lebih dari ini_. Tapi Tao tidak bisa berontak karena Jongin memegangnya dengan sangat erat. Tao ketakutan. Ia sangat ingin melawan tapi apa daya ia tidaklah sekuat Jongin yang mengukungnya dengan erat. Lelaki itu bahkan sudah mendorongnya hingga terbaring di atas karpet dengan Jongin yang berada diatasnya. Tao sangat ingin menangis dan gadis itu pun tak menahan air matanya. Ia tak ingin pasrah tapi juga tak bisa melawan. _Apakah ia akan berakhir seperti ini?_

"_Kau harus berhati-hati."_

Tao semakin terisak. Bagaimana bisa disaat seperti ini ia justru teringat ucapan Kris tadi siang? Apakah Tuhan ingin menunjukkan padanya bahwa Tao salah karena sudah mengabaikan begitu saja kata-kata Kris tersebut. Tao mengutuk dirinya sendiri di dalam hati.

'_Ma-maafkan, Kris...'_

**BRAKKK!**

Pintu yang didobrak lantas membuat Jongin dan Tao terkejut bukan main. Bahkan Tao semakin membelalakkan matanya yang sembab saat dilihatnya Kris menarik Jongin yang masih berada diatasnya untuk kemudian melempar lelaki itu dengan kasar. _Sangat kasar._

**BRUK!**

"Akhhh!"

Jongin merintih sambil memegangi bahunya yang tertimpa rak buku dengan sangat keras. Beberapa buku pun terjatuh menimpanya.

Kris lantas menghampiri Jongin yang masih tersungkur dan langsung menarik kerah bajunya hingga lelaki yang lebih pendek darinya itu berdiri. Sedetik kemudian Kris langsung melayangkan bogem mentahnya ke rahang Jongin.

**BUGH!**

Membuat Jongin kembali tersungkur. Darah segar mengalir dari sudut kanan bibirnya yang pecah. Jongin pusing karenanya.

Tao terbelelak untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Gadis itu bahkan bisa melihat mata tajam Kris tampak memerah menatap nyalang pada Jongin. Membuat Tao ketakutan melihatnya.

Kris menggeram. Ia baru akan memukul Jongin lagi saat Tao tiba-tiba berlari ke arah Jongin —berusaha melindungi lelaki itu. "G_ege, _cukup_!"_ seru Tao. Lalu membantu Jongin untuk bangun. Kris justru tertawa melihat itu.

—_Lebih tepatnya Kris tak percaya dengan apa yang ia lihat._

_Tao menolong Jongin?_ Setelah apa yang baru saja laki-laki bermarga Kim itu lakukan padanya? Kris mendengus. Sebegitunya kah Tao berubah sekarang? Sebanyak itukah Jongin sudah mengubah Tao? Mau berapa banyak lagi?

"Aku tak menyangka kau akan berubah seburuk ini, Zitao."

**DEG!**

Tao membeku mendengar ucapan Kris. Bahkan tanpa sadar gadis itu justru mencengkeram pundak Jongin. Lelaki itu menatap Tao diam.

"Jadi inikah yang kau sebut belajar?" Kris mendengus. "kau bahkan berbohong pada kakakmu, Zitao!"

Tao menggeleng. Air matanya bahkan kembali mengalir. Tao menangis lagi. Jongin yang melihat itu lantas menatap tajam pada Kris.

"Jadi apa, HAH? Kau ingin mengatakan kalau kau sedang belajar cara bercinta dengan lelaki itu, begitu?"

'_Hentikan, Ge...'_

Kris mengusap kasar wajahnya. "Demi Tuhan, Tao. Sebegitu sakit hatinya kah kau hingga—"

"—Berhenti bicara, brengsek!"

**BUAGH!**

**BRUK!**

Tao memekik.

Kris tersungkur diatas lantai marmer yang dingin setelah mendapat hantaman keras dari Jongin —sama seperti yang tadi dilakukan Kris pada lelaki itu—. Kris mengusap bibirnya dan melihat darah segar menempel di ibu jarinya. "Brengsek!"

Kris dan Jongin baru akan saling adu jotos lagi tapi teriakan keras dari Tao cukup untuk menghentikan tindakan brutal keduanya. Lantas keduanya pun menoleh pada Tao yang tengah menangis di depan rak buku sana.

"Ja-jangan berkelahi lagi." Lirih Tao.

Kedua lelaki itu saling tatap —dengan tajam— untuk beberapa detik. Lalu secara bersamaan menurunkan kepalan tangan mereka yang tadi sama-sama sudah siap untuk mereka berikan untuk satu sama lain. Kris menatap Tao dan berniat untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Baru satu langkah ia berjalan, tapi ia tak jadi melanjutkannya karena melihat Tao yang menggeleng —menolaknya.

"Pe-pergilan, _Ge. _Kumohon..."

Meski Kris tidak ingin melakukan apa yang Tao katakan, tapi untuk saat ini ia tidak punya pilihan lain. Melihat Tao yang menangis disana sudah cukup membuatnya sakit hati. Sehingga Kris memilih mengalah dan pergi meninggalkan gadis itu —meskipun Jongin masih ada disana— dan membanting pintu dengan keras.

**BLAM!**

Kris sudah pergi tapi Tao justru menangis semakin kencang. Jongin yang melihat hal itu lantas meluapkan emosinya dengan menampar dinding kamarnya dengan keras. Tao langsung menghentikan tangisnya dan berniat menghampiri Jongin tapi lelaki itu justru menghentikannya.

"Pergilah, Tao." Jongin menelan ludahnya pilu. "maafkan aku tapi anggap saja semuanya berakhir sampai disini."

Tao menatap Jongin tak percaya dan berniat untuk melontarkan kata-kata tak terima tapi kata-kata Jongin selanjutnya justru semakin membuatnya sakit hati.

"Aku kecewa padamu."

.

.

[**KrisTao**]

.

.

_[Keesokan harinya di sekolah]_

.

Tao melamun —yang sudah ia lakukan bahkan seharian ini—. Baekhyun yang melihatnya bahkan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa agar sahabatnya itu mau bicara. Mata Tao sembab dan Baekhyun yakin itu terjadi karena Tao terlalu banyak menangis. Jadi ada apa? Mengapa Tao menangis?

Seharian ini Tao sangat tidak _mood_ untuk melakukan apapun. Bahkan seandainya bisa ia ingin sekali membolos sekolah —ke sekolah pun ia lakukan hanya demi menghindari pertanyaan dari ibu dan kakaknya yang melihatnya pulang dalam keadaan _tidak baik-baik saja_ malam tadi; mata bengkak—.

Karena itu, dua jam terakhir ini Tao memutuskan untuk _melarikan diri_ ke atap sekolah. Masa bodoh! Ia butuh menenangkan diri sekarang.

.

Sampai diatas atap pun Tao hanya melamun. Ia terus saja memikirkan kejadian semalam. Mungkin ia memang tidak terima karena sudah diperlakukan seperti _itu_ oleh Jongin—tapi bukan hanya karena itu. Ucapan Jongin semalam lah yang menjadi pemicu utama mengapa hari ini ia begitu uring-uringan. Jongin jelas menginginkan hubungan mereka berakhir —putus— tapi Tao tentu tidak terima begitu saja. Apalagi Jongin mengatakan bahwa lelaki itu kecewa pada Tao.

_Yang benar saja!_

Jongin mengungkapkan padanya bahwa ia kecewa karena ternyata selama ini Tao tidak benar-benar mencintainya —Tao tidak tahu darimana Jongin membuat kesimpulan seperti itu— dan hanya menjadikan dirinya —Jongin— sebagai pelarian.

_Apa? Pelarian? Memangnya kapan Tao menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelarian?_

Tao jelas sangat sedih mendengar semua penuturan Jongin tersebut —karena jujur, ia sama sekali tidak menganggap Jongin sebagai pelarian. Mungkin _sedikit_ alasan dengan kehadiran Jongin maka Tao bisa melupakan perasaannya pada Kris —tapi sungguh! Tao tak pernah menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelarian.

Karena bagaimana pun juga Tao benar-benar menyukai Jongin.

Tidak bisa! Tao tidak mengerti mengapa Jongin sampai berpikiran begitu! Tao tidak mengerti!

Akhirnya, karena terlalu pusing dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Tao lantas menghubungi Baekhyun dan meminta sahabatnya itu untuk menemuinya sekarang juga. _Tak peduli jika Park seonsaengnim sedang mengajar sekalipun._ Tao butuh Baekhyun!

.

"Kau saja berpikir dengan berpacaran dengan Jongin maka kau akan bisa _move on _dari Kris. Itu namanya kau menjadikan Jongin sebagai pelarian, Zitao sayang."

Tao tetap tidak terima dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan. "Tapi aku benar-benar menyukai Jongin, Baekhyun-_ah_."

Baekhyun lantas mendekap sahabatnya. "Kau mungkin memang menyukai Jongin tapi kau tidak benar-benar memberinya tempat di hatimu."

"Mengapa kau berpikir begitu?"

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Aku mengenalmu, Zitao. Bukan hanya satu atau dua hari tapi aku sudah mengenalmu bertahun-tahun." Baekhyun melepas dekapannya untuk menatap Tao. "kau adalah orang paling jujur yang pernah kukenal. Aku yakin Jongin juga melihatnya sendiri, kau menyukainya, tapi hatimu sama sekali tidak untuknya."

Tao menunduk.

Baekhyun menghela napas. "Kau... masih belum bisa melepas Kris sepenuhnya, Tao."

"Dan apa kau juga berpikir bahwa Kris masih menyukaiku. Begitu?" Tao memijit pelipisnya. "demi Tuhan, Baekhyun-_ah_, bahkan Kris sama sekali tak menyangkal saat aku memintanya putus."

"Lalu kaupikir untuk apa Kris datang ke rumah Jongin dan menghajarnya? Jika bukan karena ia mengkhawatirkanmu —dan kurasa itu adalah bukti yang sangat jelas bahwa Kris masih memikirkanmu."

"Tao menggeleng. "Memang apa artinya—"

"Artinya Kris masih mencintaimu, Zitao."

**DEG!**

"Pikirkan itu, Tao. Kris tidak mungkin tiba-tiba datang ke rumah Jongin jika bukan karena ia peduli padamu."

Tao memejamkan sebentar matanya, lantas menatap Baekhyun kemudian. "Jika memang ia masih mencintaiku mengapa ia tidak mengatakannya padaku—"

"—dan membuat kehebohan dengan menjadikan dirimu sebagai objek rebutan antara dua lelaki itu?" Tao mendelik.

Baekhyun membuat gerakan dengan kedua tangannya —seolah mengatakan pada Tao _dengarkan-aku-dulu_—. "Oke, maafkan aku." Aku Baekhyun. "mungkin waktu itu aku pernah mengatakan padamu bahwa mungkin saja Kris hanya menjadikanmu sebagai _pengalihan_ agar ia tidak diganggu oleh _yeoja-yeoja_ yang suka mendekatinya itu. Tapi—" Baekhyun mengambil napas. "tapi seharusnya kau bisa menyadarinya, Tao. Kris itu kekasihmu —maksudku saat itu— dan seharusnya kau bisa mengerti bagaimana dirinya. Harusnya kau bisa bicara baik-baik dulu dengannya dan bukannya langsung memutuskannya seperti itu."

"Jadi sekarang kau menyalahkanku?" Tao mulai tidak suka dengan apa yang Baekhyun katakan.

Baekhyun menggeleng. "Bukan maksudku menyalahkanmu. Yang berlalu tentu tidak akan bisa diubah lagi —pun jika kau menyesal— tapi yang kumaksud bukan seperti itu." Baekhyun mencoba terseyum untuk mencairkan suasana. "sebagai sahabatmu, aku hanya tidak ingin melihatmu terluka, Tao."

Tao melunak. Baekhyun tidaklah salah. Gadis itu hanya ingin agar Tao tidak terluka —seperti yang Baekhyun katakan.

Melihat Tao yang sudah tidak setegang tadi, Baekhyun pun bisa tersenyum lebih baik. "Karena itu Tao, kumohon padamu, cobalah untuk menyadari perasaanmu yang sebenarnya dan jujurlah. Jangan menyakiti diri sendiri lebih dari ini."

.

.

.

Sejujurnya Tao sangat ingin mempercayai setiap ucapan yang Baekhyun katakan padanya kemarin. Terutama bagian dimana Baekhyun dengan yakin mengatakan bahwa sebenarnya Kris masih mencintainya.

_Tapi tidak bisa. _Kris bahkan nampak tak peduli padanya. Lebih parah lagi, bahkan setelah kejadian _malam itu_ Kris tidak pernah terlihat oleh Tao lagi. Kalaupun ada, jelas sekali Kris berusaha menghindari Tao. Lalu dari sisi mana Tao bisa percaya bahwa Kris masih mencintainya?

_Bahkan Kris sama sekali tak mau bertemu dengannya._

Tao sedih. _Mengapa jadi seperti ini_? Kris menjauhinya. Hubungan Tao dan Jongin juga tidak baik —bahkan sepertinya lelaki itu juga menghindari Tao, meski lebih jelas lagi bahwa Jongin sebenarnya sudah memutuskan Tao—. Memikirkan semua itu membuat Tao tanpa sadar menghabiskan malamnya hanya dengan menangis.

.

.

.

Hari ini Tao cukup terkejut saat tiba-tiba Jongin —yang sudah seminggu ini tak menemuinya— justru mengajaknya bicara. Tao tidak menolak. Keduanya kemudian berbicara di atas atap sekolah.

Jongin meminta maaf. _Maaf _ untuk perbuatan kurang ajarnya malam itu. _Maaf_ karena telah mengusir Tao dan _maaf_ atas apapun yang telah Jongin lakukan selama ini. Lelaki itu mengaku menyesal. Apalagi dengan ucapannya yang menuduh bahwa Tao hanya menjadikannya sebagai _pelarian_. Jongin kemudian berbicara jujur pada Tao bahwa sebenarnya yang menjadi _pelarian _ itu justru Tao —dan gadis itu sempat tak percaya mendengarnya— dan Jongin juga meminta _maaf_ untuk yang satu itu.

Lelaki bermarga Kim itu mengaku, _awalnya_ ia memang menjadikan Tao sebagai pelariannya. Dua hari sebelum ia menyatakan cinta pada Tao, Jongin baru saja diputuskan oleh Kyungsoo —mantan kekasih Jongin dan Tao bahkan tidak tahu bahwa sebelumnya Jongin memiliki pacar—. Jongin menjelaskan wajar jika Tao tidak tahu karena mereka tidak pernah berbicara mengenai hal itu —terlebih Kyungsoo berasal dari sekolah yang berbeda.

Jongin mengaku merasa nyaman berada di dekat Tao —terlebih semenjak ia putus dengan Kyungsoo, hanya Tao lah yang bisa menghibur Jongin meski gadis berdarah China itu sama sekali tak tahu apa-apa—. Karenanya, Jongin beranggapan bahwa jika ia berpacaran dengan Tao mungkin saja ia bisa melupakan Kyungsoo sepenuhnya. Tapi kemudian Jongin menyadari bahwa melupakan itu tidaklah mudah.

Tapi Jongin menyangkal saat Tao mengatakan bahwa semua itu berarti bahwa Jongin tidak pernah benar-benar menyukainya. Jongin dengan tegas menyatakan bahwa ia benar-benar menyukai Tao. Seiring berjalannya waktu dan intensitas kebersamaan mereka yang banyak, Jongin mengakui ia benar-benar menyukai Tao. _Tapi Jongin harus mengulum pahit saat menyadari bahwa ketika perasaannya pada gadis itu sudah menjadi tulus, justru Tao sendiri yang tidak tulus menyukainya _—Jongin hanya menyimpan ini dalam hati.

Namun akhirnya pembicaraan mereka berdua hari itu ditutup dengan meminta maaf satu sama lain —dan saling memaafkan—. Mereka juga berjanji akan sama-sama melupakan apa yang sudah terjadi dan memastikan bahwa tidak perlu ada dendam diantara mereka. —_Disini Tao sadar bahwa ia juga memiliki masalah yang sama dengan Jongin._ Lantas, keduanya pun kemudian tertawa bersama.

Ya... paling tidak mereka masih bisa mencoba untuk berhubungan baik dengan cara berteman _kembali _seperti dulu.

Dan satu hal lain yang Tao dapatkan dari berbicara dengan Jongin adalah— bahkan lelaki itu juga mengatakan hal yang sama seperti yang pernah diucapkan Baekhyun pada Tao— tentang Kris, yang mana menurut Jongin, lelaki bermarga Wu itu jelas masih menyukai Tao. Jongin yakin mengingat Kris adalah lelaki —sama halnya dengan Jongin. Jadi sedikit banyak naluri mereka —kaum lelaki— pastilah sama satu dengan yang lain —menurut penuturan Jongin—. Ia yakin Kris hanya terlalu keras kepala menyembunyikan perasaannya. Karena itu Jongin menyarankan pada Tao untuk mengalah dan mencoba untuk berbicara pada Kris. Paling tidak salah satu dari mereka —Tao dan Kris— harus ada yang mengalah.

.

Tao sudah memikirkan semua ucapan Jongin —ditambah ucapan Baekhyun juga— semalaman suntuk. Tapi tetap saja, Tao bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Saking suntuknya, Tao bahkan tidak sadar berjalan sambil melamun sampai dahinya terantuk tiang di koridor sekolahnya.

"Ugh, menyebalkan!"

Tao mengusap-usap dahinya yang berdenyut nyeri. Pun mengutuk dirinya sendiri yang sangat bodoh karena sampai tak memperhatikan jalan. Dan saat Tao sibuk mengutuk dirinya sendiri, saat itulah tanpa sengaja ia melihat seseorang yang ia kenal duduk bersandar di kursi taman sekolah —tepat disamping kiri Tao saat ini. Tao tahu dan sangat bisa mengenali sosok itu dengan sangat jelas. Meski berjarak beberapa meter jauhnya, Tao tidak akan bisa untuk tidak mengenali sosok itu. Sosok tinggi berambut pirang, yang nampak tenang bersandar di kursi taman. Sambil memejamkan mata, dengan sebuah _earphone_ menempel di kedua telinganya.

_Kris..._

Tao tidak tahu apa yang ia pikirkan saat kemudian ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju taman —dimana Kris berada—. Tao juga tidak mengerti mengapa ia justru membatalkan niat awalnya untuk pergi ke kantin dan menikmati waktu istirahatnya disana karena sekarang ia justru mendapati dirinya disini, ditengah taman, duduk di samping Kris yang tengah memejamkan mata.

Bahkan bermenit kemudian, Tao menyadari dirinya hanya diam mengamati wajah Kris yang damai. Wajah itu _memang_ sangat tampan. Tao bahkan masih mengingat bagaimana pertama kali ia melihat Kris dan menganggap bahwa lelaki itu adalah sosok _manga_ favoritnya yang _hidup_. Dengan wajah ovalnya yang terbentuk sempurna, hidung mancung, alis tebal dan teratur, bulu mata Kris bahkan terbilang lebat, —apalagi mata itu, dengan irisnya yang kecokelatan —Tao masih bisa mengingat dengan jelas betapa indahnya bola mata Kris meskipun saat ini lelaki itu sedang memejamkan matanya. Bagi Zitao, semua yang ada pada fisik seorang Wu Yi Fan adalah sempurna. Wajar rasanya jika banyak siswi di sekolah ini yang tertarik pada _namja_ berdarah China tersebut. Kris juga berprestasi di bidang akademik maupun non akademik —terlebih lagi ia adalah kapten tim basket sekolah—. Dan _point plus_ lainnya adalah Kris termasuk kalangan kelas atas._ See?_ Bukankah lelaki disamping Tao ini sangatlah _perfect_?

_Tapi _Tao tidak menyukai Kris karena semua _point plus_ tersebut. Mungkin wajah Kris yang _manga-face_ memang menjadi daya tarik pertama yang membuat Tao jatuh hati —tapi! Sejauh Tao menjalani hubungannya —selama enam bulan yang lalu— bersama Kris, fisik dan materi bukanlah faktor utama yang membuat Tao mencintai lelaki itu.

Kris... bagaimana Tao mengatakannya? Lelaki itu punya daya tarik tersendiri —selain _point plus_nya— yang membuat Tao merasa bahwa Kris adalah sosok yang selama ini ia cari. Mungkin Kris memang pendiam —alasan mengapa ia dikenal sebagai _Ice Prince_ di sekolah— tapi disisi lain Kris juga memiliki sisi _hangat_nya sendiri —dan Tao merasa sangat bodoh karena baru menyadari sisi _hangat_ Kris itu sekarang —tepatnya setelah Tao berpikir banyak semalam.

_Kris..._ meski sikapnya dingin dan terkesan tidak peduli, tapi Tao baru menyadari bahwa Kris selalu ada saat ia membutuhkannya. Mungkin tidak terlihat saat mereka bersama di sekolah —tapi di luar sekolah, Kris sering berkunjung ke rumah Tao, meski hanya sekedar untuk membantu Tao mengerjakan tugas yang gadis itu tidak mengerti. Tao tersenyum sendiri saat mengingat dulu ia sering meminta Kris mengajarinya Fisika dan Matematika —Tao lemah dalam dua mata pelajaran tersebut— dan Kris —meski acuh— ia tetap datang setiap akhir pekan atau setelah latihan basket ke rumah Tao untuk mengajari gadis itu.

Tao juga tidak segan mengatakan kepada orang tua dan kakaknya bahwa Kris adalah pacarnya —saat itu— padahal ibunya tahu bahwa Tao belum pernah pacaran sebelumnya. Itu artinya Kris adalah pacar pertama Tao, bukan? Beruntungnya Tao, keluarganya tidak ada yang menolak hubungannya dengan Kris karena lelaki itu sendiri adalah anak yang sangat sopan. _Kris bahkan jarang mau masuk ke dalam rumah dan hanya memilih belajar di gazebo samping rumah Tao, dengan alasan ia tidak enak jika harus masuk ke dalam rumah seorang gadis. _Awalnya Tao kesal mendengar alasan Kris —karena Tao mendengar dari Baekhyun bahwa sahabatnya itu jika pacarnya datang ke rumah pasti selalu masuk dan paling tidak duduk di ruang tamu—. Kris memang akan duduk di ruang tamu asal di rumah Tao saat itu ada kedua orangtuanya. Tapi, berhubung kedua orang tua Zitao juga sering tidak ada di rumah, jadilah Kris memilih gazebo sebagai tempat _paling pas_ —menurutnya— untuk belajar bersama. _Darimana sisi tidak baiknya, coba?_

Tao tersenyum lagi. Gadis itu masih tidak bosan memandangi wajah Kris —yang sepertinya masih nyenyak tertidur.

Kris mungkin tidak pernah sekalipun mengajak Tao berkencan —saat mereka berpacaran dulu— tapi kemudian Tao menyadari bahwa kemungkinan Kris _mengganti_ semua itu dengan rutin berkunjung ke rumah Tao setiap akhir pekan. _Bukankah sudah dikatakan bahwa mereka memang jarang bersama di sekolah tapi sering bertemu di rumah Tao._ Kris bahkan cukup dekat dengan Zhoumi, kakaknya Tao.

Ah, mungkin ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Tao kagum —sekaligus gigit jari— akan sosok Kris. Suatu hari, Tao pernah bertanya pada Kris mengapa lelaki itu tidak pernah mengajaknya ke rumah Kris. Dan apa kau tahu apa jawaban Kris saat itu?

"_Aku tidak berani membawa gadis manapun ke rumahku sekalipun itu pacarku. Kecuali jika aku benar-benar sudah siap untuk hidup bersama dengan gadis itu selamanya_."

WOW! Luar biasa!

—tapi itu pemikiran Tao _sekarang_ yang menganggap jawaban Kris saat itu adalah luar biasa. Beda dengan saat _itu_ sendiri, dimana Tao justru memberenggut dan kesal mendengarnya —dalam hati ia berpikir itu artinya Kris tidak benar-benar serius padanya.

Tao menepuk jidatnya sendiri. _Sungguh pemikirannya saat itu sangatlah sempit_. Tapi kemudian gadis itu hanya menghela napas panjang. Mau bagaimana pun juga semuanya sudah berlalu. Sebanyak apapun ia mencoba dan berusaha, masa lalu tetaplah seperti apa yang sudah terjadi. Tidak akan pernah bisa untuk diubah.

Namun semua itu membuat Tao semakin sadar, bahwa bagaimanapun... bahkan _sedingin_ apapun sosok Wu Yi Fan, lelaki itu tetaplah yang paling dicintainya.

Ya, Tao mencintai Kris. _Baik dulu maupun sekarang_. Ia tetap mencintai Kris —karena Kris itu adalah **Kris**! Bukan yang lain. Tao mencintainya karena sosok itu adalah Kris. Wu Yi Fan. Kris Wu. Ia mencintainya. Hanya dia. _Dan betapa bodohnya ia karena telah menyia-nyiakan sosok seorang Kris Wu yang amat dicintainya itu._

Tao menghela napas —lagi.

"Ternyata benar. Bahkan sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menyukaimu. Kris, aku menyukaimu. _I iove you, Gege_."

"Eumhh~"

Tao membelalakkan matanya yang sipit saat melihat pergerakan dari Kris. Lelaki itu terbangun. _Oh tidak!_ Bagaimana jika ternyata Kris mendengar apa yang barusan ia ucapakan? Tao mengumpat dalam hati. _Bodoh sekali! Kenapa juga tadi ia tidak bicara dalam hati saja?_ Dan sebelum Kris benar-benar bangun, Tao sudah siap mengambil _langkah seribu_nya untuk melarikan diri—

**SET!**

"KYAA!"

—tapi terlambat! Kris sudah lebih dulu memegang pergelangan tangan Tao. Gadis itu terjebak sekarang.

_Oh my God!_

Tao dengan terbata membalikkan tubuhnya untuk menghadap ke arah Kris. Lelaki itu masih memegangi pergelangan tangannya —sementara Zitao masih dalam posisi berdiri sedangkan Kris duduk— Tao gelabakan. "_Ge-gege_ i-itu aku—aku bisa jelaskan! Itu—"

Kris menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Apa yang akan kau jelaskan?"

Tao mengerjap beberapa kali. "I-itu... ano... eum— a-aku—AAA!"

Tao terlonjak kaget saat Kris tanpa aba-aba menarik pergelangan tangannya hingga membuat gadis itu kini terduduk di atas pangkuan Kris.

_A-apa?_

**CUP!**

Tao membatu.

"Kau tahu? Aku tidak pernah mengatakan _iya_ saat kau meminta kita untuk putus saat itu."

**CUP!**

"Aku bahkan tidak pernah menganggap hubungan kita sudah berakhir meski kau yakin bahwa kita sudah putus."

**CUP!**

"Tapi aku benar-benar sedih karena kau justru berpacaran dengan laki-laki lain saat aku masih menganggapmu sebagai kekasihku."

**CUP!**

"Aku sadar aku bukan pacar yang baik untukmu karena aku tidak bisa menjadi seperti apa yang Zitao inginkan."

_Oh Tuhan, bunuh saja Zitao sekarang! _Kris pasti sudah _gila_ karena terus mencium Tao padahal jelas-jelas mereka masih berada di taman **sekolah**.

**CUP!**

"Mungkin kau menganggapku gila melakukan semua ini tapi sungguh—, aku tidak bisa menahan perasaanku lagi."

Kris menarik ujung dagu Tao dan mengangkatnya sedikit agar gadis yang terus menunduk itu bisa melihat matanya. "Aku menyukaimu, Zitao. Juga sangat menyayangimu. Maaf di waktu yang lalu aku banyak mengacuhkanmu. Aku sadar kau tidak bisa bertahan karena sikap dinginku itu —tapi percayalah, _bahkan es sekalipun memerlukan unsur lainnya agar bisa mencair_."

Kris mengusap air mata yang mengalir di wajah Tao. Gadis itu tidak sanggup lagi menahan diri untuk tidak menangis. "Aku minta maaf. Aku sungguh tidak tahu harus berbuat apa dan bagaimana saat berada di dekat orang yang kusukai."

"Zitao adalah pacar pertamaku. Aku terlalu gugup saat berada di dekatmu sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Sehingga yang bisa kulakukan hanya diam yang ujungnya malah jadi terkesan aku mengacuhkanmu. Aku menyukaimu tapi aku terlalu bodoh karena tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan benar. Aku benar-benar bodoh dalam hal semacam itu."

Tao terkekeh sambil mengusap sendiri air matanya. Kris yang melihatnya jadi ikut terkekeh juga.

"Saat itu aku hanya berpikir, mungkin dengan berjalannya waktu kau akan mengerti dengan sikapku itu, —aku yang acuh, tapi sebenarnya aku sangat menyukaimu—. Tapi nyatanya aku salah." Kris menggenggam satu tangan Tao. "Yang ada aku justru menyakitimu. Bahkan kau sampai memutuskanku padahal aku sangat—"

"_Gege."_

"Ya?"

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

Kris mengernyit. "Eh?"

Tao mem_pout_kan bibirnya. "Dari tadi _gege_ cuma bilang kalau _gege_ menyukai dan menyayangiku. _Gege_ tidak mengatakan kalau _gege _mencintai—"

"_I love you too, _Zitao_."_

"Eh?" kali ini justru Tao yang mengernyit bingung.

Kris lantas tersenyum. "Kau tadi berbisik padaku bahwa kau mencintaiku. Jawabanku tentu saja aku juga mencintaimu. Sangat mencintaimu, Huang Zitao."

Tao semakin bingung. "Tapi kapan—" dan matanya justru melebar mengingat kapan ia berbisik seperti yang Kris sebut tadi. Refleks, Tao malah memukul pundak Kris —tidak keras, _kok_—. "Yah, _gege_! Jadi kau membohongiku bahwa kau ternyata tidak tidur?"

Kris mengangkat bahu. "Bagaimana bisa kau menyebutku berbohong? Bahkan aku tidak melakukan apa-apa."

Tao semakin kesal. "La-lalu bagaimana caranya _gege_ mendengarku? _Gege_, kan memakai _earphone_."

Kris lantas melirik pada _earphone_ putih yang melingkar di lehernya. "Ini? Ah, ponselku mati saat kau baru saja duduk disampingku. Jadi ya... begitulah."

Tao menatap Kris tak percaya. "Astaga, aku baru tahu kalau seorang Wu Yi Fan ternyata bisa semenyebalkan ini." Tao berujar dengan nada kesal yang justru terdengar imut di telinga Kris.

"Kau baru tahu?" Kris menarik ujung dagu Zitao agar gadis itu tidak terus memalingkan muka darinya —ingat, posisi Tao masih duduk diatas pangkuan Kris— "berarti kau juga baru tahu kalau aku bisa melakukan ini."

"Apa—ummhhh."

Tao terkejut bukan main saat Kris tiba-tiba menciumnya. Kali ini ciuman yang _benar-benar _sebuah ciuman. Tidak sekedar mengecup bibir Zitao seperti tadi tapi kali ini Kris melakukannya dengan lebih lama. Lelaki itu menekan dalam agar bibirnya dan bibir gadis itu menempel semakin erat. Tidak puas hanya dengan menempelkan bibir, Kris lantas memiringkan wajahnya ke sisi kanan—untuk kemudian meraup lebih dalam bibir Tao. Dan Zitao yang sedari tadi terkejut pun jadi lebih tenang meski harus mencengkeram blazer bagian depan yang Kris pakai —saking '_tenang'_nya saat Kris _memakan_ bibirnya. Seterusnya, keduanya pun larut dalam _sweet kissing_ mereka.

Tao kembali menyadari satu hal. Meski ciumannya dengan Kris bukanlah ciuman pertama, tapi Tao bisa merasakan sensasi yang lebih _luar biasa_ dibandingkan saat ia berciuman pertama kali. Jantungnya memompa hebat, berdetak tak karuan —dan hal ini bukan disebabkan karena ia ketakutan, melainkan karena Tao merasa sangat bahagia—. Tao pun mengerti, inilah perbedaan saat dimana ia berciuman dengan seseorang yang ia **cintai**__dengan seseorang yang **hanya** ia **sukai**. Tao merasa sangat berdebar-debar saat ini. Kris membuatnya merasakan seolah ada banyak kupu-kupu cantik yang terbang menggelitik perutnya. Terasa geli tapi juga menyenangkan di waktu yag bersamaan. Tao benar-benar bahagia dan tidak akan pernah berhenti bersyukur karena telah dipertemukan Tuhan dengan sosok seorang Wu Yi Fan yang sangat ia cintai. Dengan begini, Tao tahu, bahwa sampai kapan pun hatinya _akan _dan _selalu_ hanya untuk Kris seorang.

"_Wo ai ni_, Zitao."

"_Wo ai ni,_ _Gege."_

.

.

[**KrisTao**]

.

.

"Jadi, minggu ini kita kemana?"

Tao mengetuk-ngetukkan ujung pulpen ke dagunya. Matanya melihat ke atas —sedang berpikir. Sedangkan Kris yang duduk berhadapan dengannya masih setia menunggu **kekasihnya** itu berpikir —sepertinya sedang membuat rencana juga. Semilir angin sore yang berhembus lantas terasa begitu menyegarkan karena di sekitar gazebo di kediaman Huang banyak di tumbuhi tanaman hijau. Mereka baru selesai belajar bersama.

"Bagaimana kalau ke taman bermain?"

"Lagi?"

Tao mengangguk. "Minggu lalu sudah, _sih_. Tapi kan waktu itu kita belum bermain di semua wahana, _gege_."

Kris mengangguk. "Ya juga, _sih_."

Tao melipat tangannya ke atas meja. "Jadi? Taman bermain?"

Kris memasang pose seolah sedang menimang-nimang apakah setuju atau tidak dengan ajakan Tao hingga—"Baiklah! Minggu ini ke taman bermain! —_lagi_."

"Asyikkk!" Tao berseru senang. "Terima kasih, _Gege_."

Kris gemas lantas mengusap kepala Tao. Tidak marah, gadis itu justru _nyengir gaje_ meski Kris sudah memberantakkan rambutnya. Kris yang tidak tahan melihat tingkah imut Tao lalu memajukan tubuhnya sedikit dan tanpa aba-aba langsung mengecup bibir mungil Zitao.

**BLUSHING~**

Tao memegang ujung bibirnya. "_YA! Gege_, apa yang kau lakukan? Bagaimana jika ada yang melihat—"

"Selamat sore, _Gege_!" Kris berseru seraya mengangkat sebelah tangannya. Tao yang bingung lantas berbalik untuk melihat siapa yang disapa Kris dan— sontak membuat Tao langsung membelalakkan kedua matanya.

"Z-Zhoumi _ge_?"

Sementara Zhoumi disana hanya melambaikan tangan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan tawanya. Jelas saja, ia melihat dengan jelas, _kok_ saat Kris mencium adiknya. Tapi Zhoumi tak akan mempermasalahkan hal itu —karena Kris tidak pernah bertindak yang _tidak-tidak_ juga.

_Tapi tidak dengan Zitao sendiri_.

"Zhoumi-_Ge_ sudah lihat, _tuh_."

Tao berbalik untuk menatap tajam pada lelaki berambut pirang dihadapannya itu.

"YIFAN _GEGEEEE! _KAU MENYEBALKAAAAAN_!"_

"HAHAHAHA—Aw!"

_Buku tulis yang malang~_

.

.

_Ternyata memang benar bahwa setiap orang memiliki caranya sendiri untuk menunjukkan rasa cintanya pada orang yang memang mereka cintai. Mungkin bagi seorang __**pemula**_**,** _rasanya akan sangat gugup dan luar biasa, —tapi dengan adanya __**kepercayaan**__ oleh pasangan, tentu semua pahit akan bisa dilewati. Jangan hanya terpaku pada __**caramu**__ tapi pertimbangkan juga __**cara pasanganmu**__ dalam mengekspresikan rasa cintanya padamu. Dengan begitu, kau tidak perlu memetik kecewa karena pasanganmu tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Saling percaya adalah __**kunci**_ _agar sebuah hubungan bisa berjalan dengan baik dan tetap awet sampai maut memisahkan._

_._

__[Dikutip dari: Huang Zitao. Terinspirasi oleh: Wu Yi Fan —orang yang sangat kucintai].__

_._

_._

_Aku ingin mencintaimu dengan cara yang baik. Aku ingin mencintaimu karena aku_ —_mencintaimu._

_._

__[Dikutip dari: Wu Yi Fan. Terinspirasi oleh: Huang ZiTao —orang yang sangat kucintai].__

_[__**fin**__]_

_._

_._

**A/N:**

**Love Puzzle Series, Puzzle #2** selesaaaaaaaiii~

.

_Special thanks for:_

_**fallforhaehyuk, ShinJinWoo920202, **__fallen93,__** Re-Panda68, KrisTaoTao, coffe507, pcywyfhztxx, AulChan12, onkey shipper04, Lvenge, KissKris, dhiraad, AmeChan95, peachpetals, Baby Kim, unique fire, Ko Chen Teung.**_

.

_Sign,_

_Zhie Hikaru_


End file.
